


Someday sounds good

by MissSophie23



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Jaspenor - Freeform, Jaspenor is babysitting, Mr. Frosty The Caterpillar, Smut, Two Broken Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSophie23/pseuds/MissSophie23
Summary: It takes places four months after Jasper being shot. Eleanor and Jasper offered their babysitting services for Sarah Alice and while the day goes perfectly well, the night doesn’t. Though the ending somehow does. This includes dancing, sexy Jaspenor time and an overstrained Jasper in the middle of the night.





	Someday sounds good

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, welcome to my very first Jaspenor oneshot. I got this idea two days ago and I’m writing on this ever since. The smut part wasn’t planned at all. It got totally out of control during the writing and I wasn’t sure if I should keep it in. I changed it, because it was much “worse”. I hope you are enjoying it anyway. It’s mostly domestic Jasper/Jaspenor because I love this version and we barely see it on the Royals. Also I included Sarah Alice because come on, Jasper is at his softest with her. 
> 
> English isn’t my first language and I didn’t get it beta-ed, so I’m sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes. Feel free to correct me. 
> 
> So, now I will watch the new The Royals episode and let you enjoy this little piece of whatever. I hope they aren't too OOC. Thank you for reading and maybe leaving a short comment? 
> 
> See ya.

Her arms were loosely wrapped around his neck, while her little head rest against his shoulder and her little heart beat against his chest steadily. All guests were gone a while ago now, even the music was out but Jasper kept dancing anyway. He enjoyed the silence. Something he would have been afraid off a few weeks ago. But not anymore because for once in his lifetime things had changed – for better.

Jasper was swaying Sarah Alice around, holding her in his arms when he caught Eleanor watching them from a distance. His heart made a pathetically big jump in its ribcage and a soft smile spread over his lips, as always when he saw her these days. She was still wearing her red dress, the same she wore the day of his press conference at the hospital four months ago.

The princess pointed a finger at the little girl in his arms and made a sleeping gesture. He nodded shortly because he knew that the little Hill person had been fallen asleep minutes ago. Like already said, Jasper enjoyed the silence, this moment. It had something peaceful at it. And peace was something Jasper had barely known in his previous life. 

“I think we should bring her to bed, don’t you think?”

Eleanor suggested when she reached them, her eyes roaming over his arms towards Sarah Alice. Jasper nodded quietly, “Yeah.” 

A few moments later they entered a guest room near Eleanor’s bedroom. James Hill, Jasper’s boss, head of security of the royal family and Sarah Alice’s adoptive father had been gone for a few days along with King Robert and the Queen. So Eleanor and he had offered their babysitting services. Not that this was much of a work, despite her almost always talking none stop. But most of the time Jasper enjoyed her company.

Eleanor switched on the head light and Jasper carried Sarah Alice towards the bed, where Len pulled off her small shoes – made of a glass imitation – and took the tiara off her head. Both of them didn’t want to take the risk of waking her up through a change of clothes so they let her keep on the blue Cinderella dress. Carefully Jasper laid the little person into bed, while Len switched on the small light near the night stand. Jasper tucked the blanket gently over her sleeping figure and placed the stuffed toy – Mr. Frosty the Caterpillar, a gift from Eleanor – right next to her. His eyes flew over Sarah’s resting face and a little smile tugged at his lips. 

“Children at their best,” he smiled and looked towards Eleanor who stood right next to him, resting her head against his arm.

“Why can’t they always be like this?” Len chuckled and rolled her eyes at him. “I know you love her.”

Even though it was true, his cheek colored their self slightly red. He definitely had a soft spot for this girl. She helped him and Eleanor more than once to get their shit together, after all. It was safe to say that Sarah Alice had taken a big part in Jaspenor’s journey – that’s how Len liked to call them. A mix of their name – he never used this made up name. He thought it was weird but Len loved it so he let her.

Before they left the bedroom Jasper turned around for a last check up on the girl in the bed, then he switched off the head light and closed the door. 

“She had really loved tonight’s party.” Jasper smiled and literally had to force himself to take his eyes from the door. Eleanor giggled. “It was a great party. Every girl wants to be a princess. At least for a day.”

“Especially this girl,” Jasper agreed and they both started walking. 

“Yeah, but you can’t blame her. Despite that she has an amazing role model – me – she got the full package. The fancy dress, the tiara and let’s not forget the final dance with her prince charming.” Len nudged his shoulder playfully and Jasper rolled his eyes. He knew that Sarah had a crush on him but it still felt awkward, especially when his _actual_ girlfriend teased him about it. 

“You are just jealous I can dance with _her_ in public,” retorted Jasper and Eleanor’s eyes squeezed a little. Her head leaned to her right shoulder, before she shrugged. “Maybe I am.” 

Jasper laughed and Len beamed from one ear to the other. He loved seeing her this light and happy. It made his heart melt. In moments like this he realized how deeply in love he was with her. His gaze shifted around and he stepped closer.

“Well, with everyone gone now, I guess it’s safe for me to ask for a dance with you?” He held out his hand for her to take it. A flirting glint appeared in their eyes and Len took his hand without hesitation. “Lead the way, bodyguard.”

Jasper did as he was told. He put his arm around Len’s back and pulled her as close as possible for a slow dance. She placed her hand onto his jacket and Jasper started swaying them around. There wasn’t any music playing but they didn’t need it, they followed the beat of their hearts. They smiled softly at each other and got completely lost into each other’s eyes.

Besides a few pirouettes they barely moved, although they were completely alone in the big hall. It was just a gentle swaying of back and forth, something intimate. Just for the two of them. Jasper’s heart was bursting out of joy because even though they both still had to hide their relationship, he couldn’t be any happier. Not really.

He leaned his forehead against Len’s and felt her intertwining their fingers. “I have been waiting to do this the whole evening.” Jasper confessed and although his eyes were closed, he saw Len’s lips grinning. “This makes two of us.” 

They both were still learning to deal with their secretly relationship, despite his confession about his past at the press conference. It still wasn’t easy to stand back and let the spotlight fell onto a supposedly single princess. He still had to work on his jealousy but he trusted her, fully. They had been through so much shit, so many secrets and lies that he wouldn’t risk another break up, which would be for good. 

As she had told him at the hospital’s bed – she would rather have a half live with him than a full life with anyone else. He felt the same and so they kept hiding their relationship. But never felt as free as this before. 

“Do you remember what you had said to the press at the hospital?” Eleanor asked out of the blue after they danced a while in total but comfortable silence. 

“Of course.” Never could he forget these words, because he still indented of giving Eleanor this long and full life he had talked about. It was just a matter of time and he would literally give up everything to be with her. 

“I don’t want you to.”

Jasper stopped midway in the sway. He pulled back his head to look at her, noticing her biting down her bottom lip. “What? What are you talking about?” 

She licked her lips and the sorrow in her eyes made him panic. He thought everything was good between them. Had he been so wrong?

“I- I don’t want you to take a bullet for me.”

His mind was progressing her words, so she elaborated further during his silence, 

“You said that you would take a bullet for any member of the royal family. And I don’t want you to.” Tears filled her gaze when she looked up into his eyes. 

“I couldn’t go through it again, Jasper. Watching you on this table, fighting for your life. I couldn’t stand there, praying for you to survive.” Her voice started shaking. “And I couldn’t live with the knowing that you took a bullet for _me_.”

Now the tears were streaming down her cheeks and her hand grabbed desperately at the fabric of his jacket. Like she was about to drown and he was her lifeline. 

“Hey”, said Jasper determinedly and cupped her face with his hands, forcing her to look back at him after she dropped her eyes away from his face, like it was an unbearable thing to look at.

“I am here, okay? I’m fine. I’m not going anywhere.” His thumbs tried to whip away the tears but they became too many. It broke his heart watching her like this. He had been far too often the reason for this. 

Len swallowed, she tried to fight the tears but failed. “I know, but –“

“No buts, Len. You don’t get me rip off so easily. Besides, it is my job to protect –“

“I don’t care, Jasper. I can’t lose you, okay? Not again.”

He smiled softly but it disappeared when the sad realization sat in. He desperately wanted to promise her that he would never leave her, that she would never lose him – at least not under his watch. But he promised himself that he would never hurt her again, which he would by giving her a promise he probably wouldn’t be able to keep.

“Listen to me princess. I will do anything to come back to you, okay? Always. I will try to be with you for the rest of time, no matter what. Happily ever after, remember?” This made her laugh a little.

“But I will also do anything in my power to protect you and your family and not just because it is my job but because I love you, okay? I couldn’t face myself ever again if I’m being the one who got you killed because I didn’t take that bullet, okay? You … you are far too important to this world.”

His voice was quite but urgent. He needed her to understand that her life was so much more important than his. She was the fucking princess of Great Britain, God damn it. He was just … a bodyguard. A position that could easily be replaced.

Len shook her head, chewing her bottom lip and the tears still glistered in her eyes. “And what about me? What about my world? I couldn’t live in a world with you gone, Jasper. You may think you aren’t important to the world, to their world. But you completely forget that you are the most important person in _my world_. So, if you aren’t in my world, I’m not in theirs. I don’t want to be.”

Jasper felt a lump in his throat. Her eyes and voice had been furious, determined. A small huff escaped his lips and he shook his head. They were both running in circles. He sighed, then he put a chaste kiss onto her lips before looking into her eyes, saying,

“What about instead of dying for each other, we agree on living for the other one?”

He could see her swallow thickly, eyes pinned at his chest while her hand roamed over it towards his neck. Eleanor started nodding slowly, looking up at him, agreeing with a soft “Sounds good” before pulling him down for a kiss. The kiss was a little shaky and her lips tasted salty. The tears had dried down and after a few seconds, Eleanor pulled away and kept looking at him, letting him see how vulnerable she was. How scared she was of truly losing him. 

“Come one, let’s go to bed.” Jasper pressed a small kiss against Len’s temple and they both walked slowly into her bedroom. 

He didn’t indent to sleep with her, not when she was this shattered because of her fear losing him. But apparently Len had different thoughts because they had barely reached the king sized bed when she threw herself at him, sliding her lips roughly over his mouth. 

Her hands found their way to his hair immediately, roaming through them just the way he liked it. Her right hand laid back down in the back of his neck, pulling Jasper even closer, a small breath escaping her mouth but before Jasper risked of losing himself into her treatment, he pulled her gently back by her wrists. 

“Wait. I- I don’t think this is a good idea.”

Eleanor frowned, shaking her head, “No, no I want this Jasper. I want you.”

Still, Jasper hesitated. 

“Are you sure? This is what you want?”

The princess sighed loudly, annoyed. Frustrated. “Yes. It definitely is. I want all of it. With you. Right now.” 

Jasper couldn’t help but smile a little at the slight demanding tone in her voice but finally he gave in. He let go of her wrists and put his hands on her face instead. Their lips crushed against each other and Jasper didn’t waste too much time and let his tongue slip into Eleanor’s mouth. This earned him a muffled sound out of the back of his girl’s throat, which turned him a little on. Okay, maybe more than a little. 

His body temperature increased and all his blood began running south. He could still taste the salt on her lips but they also were promising and full of anticipation, desire. Len rolled her hips eagerly against his growing arousal and started teasing him with her tongue.

Her hands noticeably slipping down, brushing over his boiled trousers. Jasper couldn’t hold back the pathetic desperate sound out of the back of his throat and sucked at Len’s bottom lip. He pushed her towards the bed, into the soft mattress. His eyes roaming hungrily over her body, while he slipped out of his jacket, his bottom up shirt and shoes.

Eleanor’s eyes took him in, her tongue gliding slowly over her own mouth. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. Before he crawled over her, the princess stripped out of her dress. And exposed a new lingerie to him. A white one. Jasper smirked because this woman was anything but innocent. Her voice pulled Jasper out of his thoughts.

“What are you waiting for, bodyguard?”

“Just enjoying the view.” Jasper retorted and it was kind of awkward how hoarse his voice already sounded and they had barely started.

“Hopefully not for too long, otherwise I have to start without you.” Her hand moved through her breasts over her stomach and was about to reach her panty, when Jasper placed his body between her legs, crushing his lips desperately on hers.

Len kept moving her body lasciviously against his and made him groan into her mouth.

“If you keep doing this, this will end pathetically fast,” confessed Jasper franticly and started kissing her jawline.

“Keep doing what?” Eleanor asked as unknowing and innocent as possible and slipped her hand teasingly over his libido. Another deep groan escaped Jasper’s mouth and a blinding pain shot through his head while he tried not to give in too easily. Which was easier said than done because Len really did her best to rub herself against him, making it harder and harder to breathe, let alone to think.

“This,” Jasper mumbled against her skin and pushed himself against her hand.

Len pulled him into another dangerously delicious kiss, before letting her lips ran over his neck towards his right ear, nibbling at the soft skin while her hand kept working on him through the trousers. 

“Len.” Jasper warned her but his voice broke apart and he let his forehead fell onto the pillow right next to her head. She giggled and Jasper couldn’t help but snorted, 

“You really are enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Of course I am.” Her lips were at his ear, her voice low and temping and the unlashing sound of his belt almost sent him over the edge already. She unzipped his pants. A relieving feeling rushed through Jasper, when she pulled the fabric down but it only lasted two seconds because Len’s hand wander under his briefs and continuing pushing his hardened cock.

He sucked in a high pitched breath and resisted the urge to push into her hand. It took him longer than he wanted to admit to get back the control over his body and pulled her hand out of his briefs. He pinned her hands next to her body and started sloppy, wet kisses on her cheek.

“Now it’s my turn.” 

He kissed down her throat and the swell of her breasts. When he was sure that Len wouldn’t move her hands (at least not to tease him) he let go of them and pushed off the bra. His mouth sucked at her breasts, licking and biting the soft flesh. 

His hands moved down towards her underpants and in a swift move he got it off. His teeth scratched her skin back up to her lips where he let his tongue slip into her mouth, challenging hers.

Teasingly two of his fingers hovered over her center, which he lightly touched. He gave her one stroke, it was barely noticeable but Len moaned into his mouth and jerked her hips against his touch. It made him smirk. 

“I can’t remember telling you to move?” His deep voice whispered into her ear and his hand moved to her hipbone to push her down. He licked her earlobe, biting into it harsh and let his fingers ran over her wet folds again.

Another whimper but Len didn’t move this time. Instead she bit down her bottom lip and let her head fell back into the pillow. Which gave Jasper a better access to the exposed skin and he put open mouthed kisses onto her neck. He even sucked at the back of her neck, clearly giving her a hickey. 

The princess sucked in some air, her fingernails scratching over his back, leaving red marks on his skin as well. Jasper pushed two of his fingers into Eleanor and the breathless, aroused groan was the hottest thing he had heard today.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Len sighed and Jasper put his lip back on hers. “You can call me Jasper.” 

“Shut up and go faster.” Jasper was about to obey, but first he needed to be sure that she was enjoying herself. After another deep kiss he broke their lips apart and breathed heavily himself. His fingers curled up and he tried to move as deep as possible into her.

“Do you like this?”

“Yes.” 

“Are you about to come, baby?” He asked with a thick voice and tried to ignore the growing pain in his briefs.

“ _Yes._ ” Len answered hungrily and her hand ran through his hair, scratching her nails over his scalp.

“Good,” Jasper smiled and stopped out of all sudden. 

Eleanor’s facial expression was priceless. She frowned. They both breathed heavily.

“What the hell?” The princess asked and Jasper tried to give her his best nonchalant shrug, “Payback’s a bitch.”

This confused her even more and if she wouldn’t be pissed, it would look really cute.

“Payback? What are you fucking talking about?”

Jasper suppressed a grin. “What goes around comes around.”

It took her a few seconds but then she seemed to get it because Len snorted in disbelief. “You can’t be serious? Just because I teased you earlier?”

He stayed silent.

“Really?” Len laughed. “What a baby you are Mr. Frost.” She watched him briefly, and then she sighed. She apologized, “I am sorry for teasing you. It wasn’t fair of me taking advantage of your … situation.”

Her hands slowly slid down his stomach, grabbing the band of his briefs and pushed them off. “But as your princess, I have to demand you to finish what you started.”

Jasper’s lips mirrored her smugly grin. “You demand me?” 

Eleanor didn’t say a word. She kept grinning and wiggled with her eyebrows, reaching for a condom in her nightstand. Jasper laughed, crawling back between her legs and kissing her soundlessly.

“I don’t think I really have a choice, have I?” 

The woman underneath him shook her head and rolled out the condom. Her fingers played with his hair, while he had cupped her left cheek with his right hand while kissing her deeply, sinking inch by inch into her. They both shared a shattered breath and chuckled. The pace was slow and caring. They both enjoyed their proximity. 

They shared sweet kisses, small laughs and intensive glances.

After a while Eleanor’s breath got heavier, so Jasper sped up the pace. He pushed faster and deeper into her, feeling his body temperature and his heart rate reaching a new high. The kisses got sloppier, their movements messier. Her hips were pushing against him, meeting each of his thrusts. 

Eleanor bit down her bottom lip, her hands roaming blindly over Jasper’s back. He sped up a little more, his arms aching from holding himself up for so long. His hand grabbed for Len’s thigh, placing it on his lower back, giving them a new angle. She hissed and he felt her getting closer and closer. He licked his lips before crushing his mouth onto her slightly sweaty skin, biting and kissing her.

He heard her moan into his ear, higher and higher until she fell apart. In the same moment a blinding pain shot through him and he followed her over the edge, feeling the relief rushing over him.

They both chuckled when they looked into each other’s eyes and Len raised her head to place a chaste kiss on his lips. “That was quite nice.”

Jasper laughed. “You think?” He kissed her cheek before pulling out and rolling onto his back next to her. He took a few breaths, closing his eyes and listening to his girlfriend who got out of bed and slipped into some clothes for tonight. 

When his cycle got back to normal he trashed the condom away and put back on his briefs. He crawled to Len under the blanket and pulled her back into his chest. 

They both breathed deeply. Silence surrounded them for a while, before Jasper put his arm around Len’s body and she kissed the back of his hand, wishing him a good night.

“Good night princess,” mumbled Jasper and placed a kiss on the top of her hair. In a matter of seconds they both fell asleep.

\----------------------------------------

It was in the middle of the night when a muffled sound reached Jasper’s ears, “Jasper?” It was a soft, almost scared voice. He felt a small hand against his shoulder, shaking him awake. Tiredly his hand reached for the lamp on his nightstand and he switched on the light. He squeezed his eyes shut at the sudden lightness and needed some time to register who was standing next to his bed. 

“Sarah Alice?” His voice was still thick from sleeping, a frown spread over his forehead. “Are you alright?” He threw a short glance over his shoulder to make sure Eleanor was still asleep. Luckily she had turned her back at him. Jasper looked back at the little girl, he blinked because the light was still hurting his eyes.

Though, he barely could see the girl’s face he noticed that her lips were pressed into a thin line and her eyes were fixed onto Mr. Frosty which she was fumbling with. Something seemed off, so Jasper sat up straight as her small voice filled the silent room. “I-“ She swallowed several times, then she looked up and tears blinded her gaze. “I just can’t sleep anymore.”

It was about just then that Jasper noticed her swollen eyes and her red cheeks. Sarah Alice had been crying. _Shit_ , why did every woman has to cry on him today?

“That’s okay. You –“ But the girl’s sudden sobbing cut him off. Tears burst down her eyes and her small body started shaking heavily.

“Hey, hey,” Jasper soothed her, but it got even worse. Jasper was clearly overstrained with the situation and without thinking he leaned forward and lifted the girl off her feet into his lap. He wrapped his arms around the tiny, shaking body, holding her as tight as possible. Sarah Alice put her arms around his neck, hiding her face in the crook of his neck, sobbing against his skin. 

Her tears ran down his spine, but he couldn’t care less right now because it only mattered that she calmed down. His heart ached at the sight of the little unhappy girl. The hug reminded him of the one time at Christmas, after he had broken up with Eleanor because of this reporter and her threat to reveal the story about his past. 

“You-you died.” The girl said with a shattered voice and he felt her swallowing against his skin. “You died and daddy too.” This time it was Jasper who swallowed because it hurt to know that he was the reason for her pain as well. His arms tightened around Sarah’s back and he swayed her slightly from one side to the other, trying to calm her down a little bit.

“Hey,” whispered Jasper, looking for the right words to say, “Your dad is fine and I am too. I’m here, am I not?” 

She nodded, but still kept trying. 

“It was just a dream. A nightmare.” 

Right next to him Eleanor started moving. She turned around and blinked dozily at the scene in front of her. The princess frowned and leaned on her forearm, “What’s wrong?”

Sarah Alice let out a heartbreaking whimper, her little hands clutching harder around his neck. 

“Nightmare,” explained Jasper and a pitiful expression laid on his face. 

“They got shot.” 

Eleanor frowned and Jasper felt the guilt sinking into him. “James and I.” 

“Oh…,” breathed Len and her worried eyes moved from him towards the girl in his arms. 

“Yeah.”

The woman moved closer, gently putting her hand onto Sarah’s back, rubbing small comfortable circles. It looked like Eleanor wasn’t the only one who still was progressing Jasper being shot all those weeks ago.

For a very long time there was nothing else to hear but the girl’s sobbing. Neither Jasper nor the princess knew what to do or to say, so they just kept her silent comfort. Letting Sarah Alice knew that she wasn’t alone. Len and he shared desperate and helpless glances.

It took the tears quite some time to dry down. Sarah Alice sniffled, rubbing her face against her forearm and breathing heavily. Slowly she pulled her head back and Jasper smiled softly. He gently raised his hand and whipped away the dried tears. “Better?”

The girl nodded, cheeks and eyes red, swollen. Len put a wet strand of her out of Sarah’s face behind her ear. 

“I’m sorry,” mumbled Sarah ashamed and broke eye contact with Jasper. 

“There is nothing to be sorry about,” Eleanor reassured her and continued, when Sarah still worried her lip with her teeth. 

“Nightmares are very scary things. I have some as well sometimes.” Her voice gone so quite as if she was sharing a secret only Alice was allowed to knew. 

“You do?”

“Oh yeah. Especially after –“ She stopped, gazing at Jasper and swallowed. “Especially after Jasper’s accident.”

Sarah’s eyes moved hesitantly from Len to him and then back to the princess. 

“And it’s okay to be scared. But you aren’t alone. We are all here for you. And your dad will be back in a few days, safe and sound.” 

“You promise?”

This made Len hesitant. She looked at Jasper and he didn’t know what to do. Eleanor swallowed, she strengthened her gaze and nodded, “He will be alright. You just had a bad dream.”

The girl’s eyes left Len’s face and she looked back at Jasper. He smiled immediately, reaching for Mr. Frosty the Caterpillar which she dropped a while ago. He handed her the stuff toy. 

“You think you are ready to go back to sleep?”

Sarah Alice nodded, and put her fingers around the Caterpillar. Her eyes flickered nervously around and Jasper felt that something was off. That Sarah had still something on her mind. Instead of pushing her, they both waited for her to come around. Which happened only a few deep breaths later.

“Can- can Mr. Frosty and I stay with you two tonight?” Her voice was small, rough from the tears and insecure, not sure if her request was okay or not.

“Of course.” Len agreed and made space for her, so Sarah could lay down between them. Sarah tightened her arms around the stuff toy and it didn’t take much time and they heard her breath even out. 

The light was still on and Jasper and Len were facing each other over the tiny sleeping body. 

“I am sorry for still doing this to you.” Whispered Jasper and felt a lump in his throat. He hated that he was still causing them so much pain.

“It’s not your fault.” A soothing smile flickered over her face before she looked back at Sarah Alice for a moment.

Jasper’s eyes kept fixed on his girlfriend’s face, thoughts running here and there but no place in particular. At least not until Len’s soft voice reached him.

“Can you imagine having … well, having something like this for yourself?” 

His heart suddenly stopped beating and his throat got dry. A wave of panic – no, thrilled anticipation rolled through his body because Len and him never had talked about something like this. Despite that their relationship hadn’t been really been on a solid ground before but now they were and it wasn’t that these thoughts hadn’t crossed his mind before.

Thoughts like getting married, having kids. He had promised her a long and full life after all. 

“Well,” Jasper answered slowly, carefully picking his words because he didn’t want to push Eleanor in any way, “not really. My life hadn’t been all too great, as if you might know but … things are changing currently, so … maybe? If you want to.”

Eleanor’s reaction was everything to him. She desperately tried to hide a beaming from her face by pressing her lips into a thin line but she totally failed. Her eyes sparkled and he was almost sure that he felt her heartbeat – or was it his own that was so loud?

The princess shrugged. “Maybe … not right now, of course.” She assured quickly and a little blush spread over her cheeks. “But, maybe someday?”

Jasper swallowed, a smile tugging at his lips. His hand reached for Eleanor’s and he intertwined them, brushing his thumb over the back of her hand. He watched her closely, getting lost in her sparkling eyes when he whispered, 

“Someday sounds good.”


End file.
